Interrupted Moments
by Shiara-dono
Summary: Kurogane finally gets fed up with all the nicknames Fai calls him. How will he react? Blame my twisted mind. FaixKuro. Two-part.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Tsubasa, or any of the characters. My mind just likes playing with them._

**Interrupted Moments**

_by: Shiara-dono_

_In the country of Piffle, after Sakura returns to her world._

"Kuro-tanཀ Kuro-tanཀ" The blond mage known as Fai D. Flourite called, as he walked up the steps of the huge house they were currently staying at. He smiled as he walked into the main room, finding the person he was looking for, polishing Ginryu, his late father's beloved sword. "There you are, Kuro-tan. You know that race we participated in here last year? The Dragonfly one? Well, they're going to be running another one in a weeks time, and Tomoyo-chan would like us to enter the race, if we're still here. What do you say?"

Kurogane didn't speak for a moment, just sheathed Ginryu and carefully set it to the side. The he stood, stretching every inch of his body as he advanced toward Fai. "I told you not to call me those ridiculous names."

Fai pouted, leaning against one of the walls, watching Kurogane walk closer. "But it's so much fun, Kuro-rin."

A growl was the only warning he had before he was pinned against the wall by Kurogane's body, his wrists trapped above his head in a mechanical grip. Fai's eyes widened in surprise. "Kuro-"

"I said, don't call me those names. You won't like the consequences."

Fai gulped, but the look he gave Kurogane was anything but innocent. "Consequences... Kuro... sama?"

The hand holding Fai's wrists tightened enough to hurt, and Kurogane's mouth claimed Fai's in a non-gentle kiss. He growled in his throat, pressing against the mage.

Fai subtly tilted his head, allowing Kurogane to have better access. He parted his lips, allowing the dance of tongues to begin.

Naturally, that was when Syaoran decided to come looking for them. "Kurogane-san? Fai-san?" He called, walking into the room. "Tomoyo-chan just asked me if-" He realized what he had walked in on and blushed fiercely_._ "Ahཀ I'm sorryཀ"

Quick footsteps exiting the room signaled Syaoran's hasty retreat. Kurogane pulled away from Fai with a groan of annoyance. He looked at Fai and was surprised to see a thoughtful look on his face.

Fai chuckled. "Perhaps Daddy and Mommy should continue this in the bedroom, so the child isn't scarred for life?"

Kurogane gave him a slow, measured look that caused Fai's mouth to go dry. "Hmm. Perhaps we should..."

_Lol, I never thought I'd write a story like this, but there you have it. It's rated M because I don't know where yaoi stands, and in case I ever want to post the second part. Anyway, let me know what ya'll think. Ja ne!_


	2. Part II

_I do not own Tsubasa, or any of the characters. My mind just likes playing with them._

_*Warning: This chapter is a LEMON!*  
_

**Interrupted Moments**

_by: Shiara-dono_

_Part II_

"Kuro... rin." Fai panted as he lay on the bed, Kurogane's kisses having robbed him of breath.

"Don't call me that." Kurogane mumbled, freeing the last button of Fai's shirt. He pushed it off his shoulders, placing his lips against Fai's collarbone. His hands loosened Fai's belt.

"But... Kuro..." Fai groaned as Kurogane tugged his pants off.

"I said, don't." Kurogane moved downward, licking a trail from Fai's throat to his stomach.

Kurogane's shirt joined Fai's on the floor, followed by his pants. Then he leaned back and looked at the mage. "Have you ever done this before?"

Fai's gaze froze the blood in Kurogane's veins. "Who would I have done this with? Ashura-o killed everyone aside from himself and me, remember? What about you? I know you love your Tomoyo-chan."

Kurogane closed his eyes. "She's always been too young. And it's different, what I feel for her." He leaned back over Fai, capturing his lips. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Then what _do_ you want to talk about, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane growled, grinding his hips against Fai's, causing Fai to cry out. "You'll never learn, will you?" He kissed Fai again, savagely this time. He rolled his hips again, sending a wave of desire through their bodies.

Fai's hands slipped between their bodies to find Kurogane's erect member, stroking it gently.

Kurogane twitched, pinning Fai's hands above his head. "Not this time." He growled. "You will be a passive participant this time."

Fai's eyes flashed. "This time... Kuro-pi?"

Kurogane groaned, rolling Fai onto his stomach and pinning him back against the bed. "This... time." He ground out, as pushed his way into Fai's body.

Fai gasped in pleasure as Kurogane began a rhythm of slow thrusting. His own erect member brushed against the bed in time with Kurogane's thrusts, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him. He whimpered as Kurogane's hand slipped between his body and the bed to grip him. "Kuro... I won't... last long if you... touch me like that."

Kurogane's thrusting picked up in speed. "I'm not going... to last long myself, you twit. I've waited too long... for this. For you."

Fai smiled against the mattress. "I've wanted you... too, Kurogane."

Kurogane groaned. "Say it again."

"What?"

"My... name. Say my name... again!"

"Kuro... Kurogane."

Kurogane groaned again, thrusting hard now, while his hand toyed with Fai. "Fai." He breathed.

Fai's body bucked. "Kurogane!"

Their bodies convulsed simultaneously, and they collapsed onto the bed. They lay there for several minutes, trying to get their breathing under control.

Finally, Kurogane pulled away and donned his pants, tossing Fai his clothes. "So, you'll call me by name from now on." It wasn't said as a question.

Fai grinned at him, sliding his shirt back on. "I don't know. I kind of liked the reaction I got."

Kurogane growled, reaching for his discarded shirt. "You couldn't handle me reacting that way as often as I want to." He straightened as a hand gripped his wrist, eyes widening.

Fai regarded Kurogane through golden eyes, reminding Kurogane that although the mage had gotten his magic back, he was still a vampire, even if blood was no longer necessary to survive.

Fai pressed one long nail into Kurogane's wrist, drawing blood and watching Kurogane wince. He lifted his hand to his mouth, licking the blood off his nail. "No, Kurogane. It is you who would not be able to handle _me_." He pulled Kurogane to him and gave him a blistering kiss. Then he leaned back and smiled, once again his usual self. "And now, I think we should go apologize to Syaoran-kun, for scaring him. Come along, Kuro-hein."

Kurogane growled as the mage walked out. Then he sighed, and followed Fai out of the room.

_Owari_

_Lol, yay yaoi fun-ness. Thanks to all who chose to read and review this story. Ja ne!  
_


End file.
